A Swan Song for Mobility - Cookie Run
by Great Pyroni
Summary: A fluffy story about two Cookies who love each other, and how they grow (in more ways than one) after an unfortunate accident. (Whipped Cream Cookie x Mint Choco Cookie). WARNING: Although not explicit, this contains NSFW themes, primarily Fetish Content. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT WITHIN THE M RATING DEMOGRAPHIC. Contains: MLM, Weight Gain, Mild Injury, Minor Body Dysmorphia


"_Un, deux, quatre et cinq. Un, deux, quatre et cinq._" Whipped Cream Cookie stood alone in the dance studio, staring into the mirror wall as he practiced his stances. Despite being a master of the artform, Cream never allowed himself a moment's rest when it came to ballet. "_Plié et Sauté… Plié et Sauté… Plié-_" The click of the door stopped him, gazing past his reflection to see who was entering. Deep, dark brown dough and a shock of white and green hair. A smile crept onto Cream's face as he turned. "Mint!"

The star violinist smiled back, waving with his free hand as he carried a small tote with the other. "_Ciao bello~_ Still practicing?" "I was, but I could do with a break." With graceful steps the dancer approached and embraced Mint Choco, the two exchanging a kiss on the cheek. "How was your concert last night?" "Wonderful, although it would've been even more so were you in my audience." A soft, wistful sigh escaped the lithe, pink haired lad. "I know, I'm sorry Mint. I-" "_Crema_, don't worry about it! I know how much your own performances mean to you. I just hope you can attend one of mine sometime." Mint Choco smiled at his beloved as he gently cupped his cheek. "Now come sit with me, I packed us lunch."

Tucked into a small alcove in the studio, the two performers sat and ate. Whipped Cream marveled at the light, yet delicious flavors of Mint's cooking; Spring risotto, sun-dried tomato frittata, and some fresh almond crescents. "Mmm~ I could eat your cooking all day, _mon ami_. I'm surprised you pursued music as your passion with how well you do in the kitchen!" "Heh, the chef appreciates your compliments, although he insists it's only a hobby. I handle a bow and strings much better than a knife and board. Now, Sparkling? _There's_ a Cookie who can cook!"

The two ate and conversed for a few hours, smiling and laughing as the time flew by. Glancing at the clock, Cream chuckled to himself. "Oh, how time flies. Looks like I need to pack up." "Aww, I was just getting comfy." A sad smile made its way onto Mint's face as he helped him gather his things, roll up his dance mat, and tidy up before departing. "You know, _Crema_, maybe we should do a duet sometime? My music and your ballet would be a spectacular show, wouldn't you agree?" Whipped Cream stopped, looking at him with surprise and growing excitement. "Really? You think so? I… I would love to!" Bounding over, Cream gave the kind musician a gentle kiss, the two embracing for a time before he peeled away. "Oooh, I've got to get home quickly then! I simply must start preparing a routine!" Mint found his energy infectious, but his cool head kept it contained as he simply nodded in agreement. Full of pep and brain abuzz with ideas, Whipped Cream flung open the door and prepared to dash down the stairs.

Unfortunately, in his excitement, he seemed to misjudge where the steps began.

**_CRACK!_**

After a brief flurry of panicked wailing and a swift trip to the doctor's office, it was brought to light that poor Whipped Cream Cookie had a nasty injury in his ankle. Nothing life threatening, of course, but the doctor had informed the two that Cream would need to stay off his ankle for at least six weeks. Six whole agonizing weeks without ballet. Mint Choco was deeply worried for his lover's mental health, despite the constant reassurance and brave smiles from the dancer. "I-It's no trouble, Mint, really. Six weeks will fly by in no time at all and I'll be back on my feet before I start to rust."

Still, Mint couldn't help but feel terrible about the whole situation, feeling as though he inadvertently set up his expectations only to dash them in a cruel twist of fate. Every day, he promised to visit his boyfriend. Every day he would come over, check on him, and prepare him a nice home cooked meal to keep his spirits high.

The first week went by and Whipped Cream was still smiling his brightest, helped along by the plentiful time he got to spend with Mint. Every meal he cooked was a rich, decadent serving of comfort foods that warmed Cream's heart and his stomach. A thought had idly crossed his mind at one point, midway through a plate of extra cheesy lasagna; Maybe I should be careful of what I eat. It's been a while since I've had to rest like this… I hope my metabolism can keep up!

By the second week, he was beginning to notice some… changes. One morning after waking up, Whipped Cream Cookie shuffled past his mirror only to stop and retread his steps. Gazing at his reflection, he pondered aloud. "Did… I always have such a big butt?" Halfway turned to get a good look at his rear, he noticed not only that it was looking quite plump, but that his favorite pair of sleep shorts had gone from loose and oversized to tight and body hugging. "Hrm… maaaaaybe I should lay off all the cheese and oil." Just as he said that, the familiar scent of bacon and eggs wafted up to his nose. Seems Mint had come early today! A grumble in his hungry tummy, Cream licked his lips and smiled. "Well… after breakfast~"

Into the third week, Mint Choco was beginning to spend more and more time with Whipped Cream. What was once a single visit per day had become two or three visits, into four or five, until it felt like the man had practically moved in! Granted he could certainly afford to, being a world class performer and all, but it was still odd to the dancer. "Don't you think you're being a bit excessive with your visits, _mon ami_? I'm fine, I promise!" "Nonsense, _mio caro_, I promised I would be by your side through thick and thin! Unless… do you… want me to leave?" Mint had meant well by his words, but they still plucked at Cream's heart strings. "Aww… No no, it's fine. I just don't want you to worry about me more than yourself." "I appreciate you looking out for me. Now, come! I've made pizza rustica for lunch!"

By the fourth week it was pretty obvious what the effects of Mint's home cooking were on Cream's waistline. A once small, hardly noticeable paunch had now ballooned into a full, jiggly pot belly that rested heavily in Whipped Cream's lap whenever he sat down. His once toned legs had grown wide and plump with many deep dish casseroles worth of calories. His butt had devoured most of his underwear, boxers turned into too tight briefs, and spilt over the edges of every chair he sat in. Even his face, already soft and feminine, was now turning cherubic as his cheeks grew chubbier and a second chin started to develop. Looking at himself in the mirror, Cream grabbed hold of his gut with both hands and sighed. "I've really let myself go… I-It's only been a few weeks! I've gone from _danseur_ to _porcelet_ in no time at all…"

Mint Choco slowly opened the door to his lover's bedroom, having come to tell him that dinner was ready when he heard the sad laments of his weight. "_Mio caro_…" He started, Cream looking up in surprise before gazing back down at the floor in embarrassment. "Why do you frown so deeply? Do you not love what you see?" "Well, I… I used to be so thin… and now I'm all… puffy." "And? Did someone tell you you were any less beautiful because you are bigger than you were before?" "Well… N-No…" Mint stepped into the room, moving behind his dearest to look in the mirror with him. "Did _I_ ever tell you you were less beautiful?" "No, of course not!" "Then why say such things about yourself, _Crema_? So what if you're heavy? You're still _il milo bel sole_~ " Slowly, the hefty Cookie smiled and looked up at his love. "Thank you… I just hope I can still dance with all this extra… give, you know?" "If anything, I'll help you put off the weight when you're all healed up." "I'll hold you to that~" A soft giggle escaped him as he wrapped his arms around Mint's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
